Detained
"Detained" is the 21st. episode of Season 2 of Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. Plot Principal Henry, tired of Kick's mayhem and havoc in the school which has caused him to lose his sandwich (which he calls "Destiny") just before eating it several times, calls a former Vice-Principal (Ms. Chicarelli) and tells her to come out of retirement. In the middle of another of Kick's stunts, Oskar appears and chases him making a mess of things in the process. Kick suddenly runs into Ms. Chicarelli who gives him detention for the mess Oskar did. Then, the Janitor tells Kick and Gunther that Ms. Chicarelli gave the most detentions in school before retirement and those went on permanent records before Oskar comes barking and Chicarelli gives Gunther detention for that. She gives detention to Mouth just for holding a banana and later to Ronaldo when Oskar wastes paper in the lavatories and he saw it. All those mentioned before are in a detention room when Kendall walks in also detained and Chicarelli tells them she has recorded a disc with all of their names and she'll submit them to permanent records. Having had enough, Kick decides to create a group of allies against Chicarelli and use all of their abilities and skills to end her evil reign of terror and return to normality. So they devise a plan to reveal she's a fake and get rid of her. Kick distracts Chicarelli and Oscar for the others to execute the plan, the janitor gives Mouth the key to Chicarelli's office, Kick gets captured and detained again, Mouth opens the office for Kendall to grab the detained names disc, then they enter the principal's office for Ronaldo to install a camera to record Chicarelli plotting the final step for her evil plot and swap her disc with their record disc when the Principal passes by and leaves his sandwich there, Gunther distracts her and Kick distracts Oscar for him to flee again, she reaches the principal's office and brings Oscar in and the others flee in time, Kick sneaks into the office. She leaves and Kick retrieves the detention disc when Chicarelli takes it away and sentences him to be expelled. Kendall hugs him (the disc Chicarelli snapped from Kick's hand was actually Ronaldo's disc and Kick secretly had Chicarelli's disc and put it in Kendall's backpack while being hugged; all part of the plan) before he gets dragged off to the principal's office, then Chicarelli shows the principal Ronaldo's recording: Oskar eating the principal's sandwich and Chicarelli excited about the success of her plan, training Oskar to cause mayhem throughout the school and blaming the kids for it so the school looks like a disciplined reform school thanks to her in order to persuade the school board to make her the new principal. Principal Henry then gives her detention with a taste of her own medicine before firing her for good. After the total success of their plan, the gang rounds up and Ronaldo melts Chicarelli's disc with a radioactive chemical liquid. The episode ends with Ronaldo asking Kendall why Chicarelli gave her detention and she answers that it was "just some misunderstanding with her favorite pink pen" (she had written a clue to her now official crush on Kick on a locker which the janitor erases with the cleaner Mouth gave him as payment for the key to Chicarelli's office earlier). Cast *Charlie Schlatter as Kick Buttowski *Matt Jones as Gunther Magnuson *Mindy Sterling as Ms. Chicarelli *Simon Helberg as Ronaldo *Emily Osment as Kendall Perkins *Richard Horvitz as Mouth *Henry Winkler as Principal Henry *Fred Tatasciore as Janitor References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Mellowbrook Elementary School Episodes Category:Frenemies Episodes Category:Kick & Ronaldo Episodes Category:Kick & Mouth Episodes Category:Kick & Jackie Episodes Category:Kick & Kendall Episodes Category:Kindall Episodes Category:Ms. Chicarelli Episodes Category:Kenaldo Episodes Category:Kick's Groups Episodes Category:Oskar Episodes Category:2011 Episodes Category:September Episodes Category:Anti-Chicarelli Episodes Category:Production Code B Episodes